


Y lo sabias / And you know

by Desaidas



Category: Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Multiverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desaidas/pseuds/Desaidas
Summary: Siempre llega el final de todo y esta no es la excepción. Las batallas y ser sus compañeros eventualmente terminarían. Como todos aquellos que desfilaron por la atalaya y ya no están más. No eran cadenas las que nos ataban ahí, pero considero que pudo haber sido algo más fuerte.Pero en cualquier era y tiempo, nosotros siempre estaríamos juntos.
Relationships: Billy Batson & Mary Batson, Billy batson & someone
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Pasó mucho tiempo, quizás no había mentiras, pero no decíamos verdades y tal vez no suficientes. Las circunstancias que nos llevaron a Mónaco en una de las tardes más hermosas del mundo.

Y en ese momento lo miré fijamente, mi piel no sentía la brisa, pero su cabello ondeando me decía que estaba presente. Sus caídos ojos me narraban lo que su corazón tanto había tratado de esconder.

“La amabas”

Una resolución que terminó con una renuncia a la liga de la justicia. Nosotros, los campeones de la tierra.


	2. Adiós

Era una risa que podías distinguir a la distancia y con un agudo oído era imposible no terminar envuelto.

Sin embargo, esos rizos dorados que rebotaban tan libremente daban a todo lo que dijera una gran fascinación. Esa fascinación lo había atado a esa mesa en la cafetería día tras día anhelando escuchar más.

Pero en cada ocasión que era testigo y sonreía... Alguien hacia una expresión muy distante.

Cada saludo que se apagaba me debió haber dado alguna pista. Cada segundo debió haberme dicho algo... Creo que no eran inteligente como parecía. Podríamos tener la inteligencia de Minerva y él el manto de Salomón, pero finalmente entendí que había algo intangible que llegaba simplemente con la edad.

La edad... Cualquiera se retorcería en su tumba si supiera que ambos carecíamos de eso. Pero que esperabas cuando tenías a dos huérfanos en los zapatos de los campeones de la tierra.

Lo esperabas y así fue... Un día la burbuja reventó. Esa curiosa burbuja que nos hacia resilientes ante cualquier adversidad.

Un colchón abandonado sobre un piso viejo dentro de un edificio abandonado, ubicado en un barrio olvidado por dios y en una de las ciudades menos conocidas en la planicie de los estados unidos. 

Unas palabras, un golpe y abrir una puerta. Eso me mandó a la estratosfera.

Así fue como yo, Mary Batson, una madrugada, en un olvidado lugar, en un abandonado edificio, instando en un abandonado barrio que estaba en una olvidada ciudad… La vida perdió su brillo.

Es así como se dejaba de ser niño. Es así que finalmente esa voz dejo de envolverme… De esa manera pude verlo finalmente.

La suave música en la cafetería. El campeón y la estrella. Si… Era eso… Eso era… Definitivamente.

¿Cómo había dejado pasar esto?

Es así que una noche cercana a mi revelación, con mi hermano sentado sobre la cima del mundo. Como la campeona del mundo me vi en la obligación de romper su burbuja…

_“Ya no somos bienvenidos Billy”_

Con una charla profusa… Billy empezó a mirar. Mirar más. Mirar de verdad. Mirar con verdad y justicia. Mirar como adulto… Con los ojos de Salomón y su comprensión.

Una delgada aguja rompió el sueño. 

Nos despedimos entonces de todo aquello que ya no podríamos ver más. Aquello que nos había dado apoyo cuando más lo habíamos necesitado.

Adiós mirador, adiós cafetería, adiós comida de primera, adiós almuerzos balanceados, adiós helados, adiós gaseosas. Adiós camas de cuartos de descanso. Adiós duchas y bañeras con agua caliente. Adiós… Atalaya.

Buscamos a la cabeza, al mayor, a quien debíamos rendirnos… Pero estaban todos, así que eso lo hacia mas rápido. Las palabras que ya habían sido practicadas una y otra vez salieron con certeza.

“Renunciamos a la liga de la justicia.”

“Con efecto inmediato”

Con ello. Los campeones de la tierra desfilaron por los metálicos pasillo en medio del silencio de todos. Es una suerte que la estrella no hubiera brillado en esa gran habitación… Porque el dolor habría sido incomparable.

Con ganas de volar… Ambos tomamos el camino largo a casa. De la luna hasta la tierra por el espacio.

Adiós liga de la justicia.

.

.

.

.

Adiós días felices…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eso es todo. Esto ocurre antes de ser cuestionados directamente por la relación que había formado con Stargirl.


End file.
